Living Alone
The name from the original story teller was changed to protect his identity. I picked this up off a forum that died, luckily I saved it in hopes I'd get more on the story. The poster mysteriously stopped the entries after a few weeks. It being around Halloween I figured it might be good to share. My name is Dan. I am 22 years old, and I've been living on my own for the last 3 years. Every year, around the same time, I have a fairly creepy dream. One where I wake up in the early hours of the morning and perform my routine and things are out of place, I just can't remember what was out of place when I wake up. All I know is it was strange. The dream happened again this year, as always. I tried some weird meditative stuff I found online to try and induce the dream again so I can record it here. It wasn't recommended I try to induce any memory more than once a week, so I will post results weekly. I will date them accordingly. August 18th, 2007 (Exactly 1 week after dream occurred again) I woke up again, just like normal. I don't remember anything still, but I heard it can take a few times to work so I'm not going to give up yet. August 25th, 2007 This time I got something. I remember getting up, early morning, and going to my computer to check emails and Facebook. My mouse was turned around, facing towards me. It was weird I don't remember ever fumbling around to where it was entirely turned around. Other than that, I don't remember anything else other than that, but it's progress. September 1st, 2007 This time I remember the mouse thing, though I'm not sure if it's because I remembered last time, or that I remember it this time. Anyway, both lids of my toilet were closed, which I never do. It's very minor, but it's something isn't it? It's good to finally remember, I'm tired of feeling like I'm crazy. September 8th, 2007 It was weird, last night I felt... secure. Cozy even. Like I wasn't so alone. Not like someone was watching ''me, but someone was ''with me, you know? Maybe I'm just delirious. Or maybe things are getting better. I'm going to church tomorrow, it's been awhile and I could use the escape. Besides, I have Sundays off and never do anything with it. It'd be nice to see friendly faces again. Nothing else to report from my dream though, sorry. September 15th, 2007 Sorry for being a day late on this one, I was a tad busy yesterday with a family visit. My mother said she had a gut feeling she needed to come see me. She's aware that I've been on the depressed side as of late, but I told her things were actually looking up. The smile on her face was so warming. I missed it, I'll have to have her over more often. Last night in the dream I had peanut butter and toast for breakfast. I'm allergic to peanuts. Never liked the things anyway. September 22nd, 2007 Sundays are better for writing, knowing I have the morning to just collect my thoughts, no worries of getting ready for anything. I was wearing an old sweatshirt in my dreak, one I lost a long time ago on vacation. I loved that sweatshirt, wore it everyday of junior year. I don't remember where I lost it now, but it was weird seeing it again. I can't help but feel like I had wanted it back all this time though. Now that I think about it, I do miss it. October 3rd, 2007 Been busy with work and such, picked up a double shift Saturday and worked a 12 hour shift Sunday. I don't think I've mentioned it by I'm a gas station clerk, real exciting right? The hours are flexible mostly. I just traded my Sunday off for a Wednesday with someone who was picking up another job to support their kid. I was happy to oblige. I didn't notice anything last night either, sorry for this entry being mostly personal information, I'll try and return to my regular format. October 10th, 2007 There was a shredded roll of toilet paper in the sink. I'm not sure how it got shredded, I don't have pets or anything so I'm not sure how it happened. Everything else was the same. I don't recall anything else, this certainly is a slow process. October 17th, 2007 I must have left the front door unlocked accidentally, because when I woke up this morning my apartment was trashed. Everything was left as is, but my living room was covered with torn books and magazines from my bookshelf. My bathroom was covered with shredded toilet paper, an entire roll in the sink, like in my dream, weird coincidence huh? Anyway, I filed a police report and they will be investigating this week. October 24th, 2007 I promised not to get personal anymore, but you won't imagine the week I had leading up to last night. I closed a few nights ago for the gas station. When I left everything was fine, but when the manager opened this morning, apparently one of the doors was left unlocked. Needless to say the place was destroyed! Just like my apartment. Nothing was taken, no money, no merchandise that can be accounted for. The whole place was just torn apart, and the cameras were off! They think I was in on it! The police think I may have staged the incident at my house to make it look like I was a victim in all this, but they are still investigating. They won't fire me because then they can't dock my pay to help cover damages. Bastards. I was lucky I was pooling in $9.50 after taxes, I can't imagine what it'll be now. The next night, I woke up covered in scratches on my chest and arms. I figure I did it myself because of how stressed out I was. I've done some minor damage in my sleep to just my arms in the past, but I've never had to deal with stuff like this before so it's likely just an escalated account of that. Mother came two days ago to check up on me, she saw the scratches on my arms and complained how she thought I'd grown out of it. I told her about the brake in at my place, and what happened at the gas station. At first she thought I was joking until Officer Kimble came back to look at the lock on my cellar door. Says if the two main doors were still locked, the vandal could have gotten in through there. Mother left weeping, I wish I didn't bring her into this mess. I've given her enough trouble over the years. She called me that afternoon. She sounded very collected, strangely collected. She told me a story from when I was younger, about 7 or 8, and I had an imaginary friend, named miles. Miles apparently was a pretty bad influence on me. He made me do crazy stuff like burning my older sisters stuffed animals and such. Even had me eat peanut butter once so I wouldn't have to go to some family members birthday, so mom stopped keeping it in the house. I don't remember any of that stuff happening, but she said it wasn't likely I did, because of the therapy they had me in. The guy was a hypnotist who managed to wipe that memory from my brain entirely. All these years and I'd gone without knowing this. I wonder what else I've forgotten, or what mom wasn't telling me. She did seem quite insistent that what she was telling me were the most severe acts, but I think she was just telling me that to make me feel better. I thought she was hiding something. I was right. Last night my dream was quite vivid. I was a kid again, I don't know what age, didn't matter. I was living it up. My place turned out to be my childhood home, not my parents house now, but the one I grew up in, and boy did I miss it. The only weird part was I kept hearing whispering. Someone talking to me when nobody else was. I think it was Miles. He commanded "They're trying to get rid of me, don't let them do that!" and "You'll always be alone without me, you know it!" It sounded more like he was taunting me, not comforting me. There was a car ride, then the therapist did his hypnosis thing. I was smiling, mom told me we were going to go out to eat after, to my favorite restaurant, Uncle Charlie's or something cheesy like that. It was a pizza place. So I was too happy about that to care about what the therapist was doing, so I smiled as he did his hypnosis thingy. I fell asleep, then I heard Miles again. He called me a traitor. He said I was never really his friend. He told me that if I wanted to be his friend again, I'd have to Kill the therapist. I told him I couldn't. He shouted at me, saying that if I didn't, he would come after me! I told him he couldn't. Then he told me he'd make me suffer like I'm making him suffer. He told me the therapist was hurting him. Then he started to wail. I woke up suddenly. The therapist smiled. "There, we should be all better now." When I woke up I couldn't get what Miles was saying out of my head. That's why this post is so late. I've been sitting around all day, thinking. I got a call from my father a few hours ago. Mother is in the hospital, they weren't sure what was wrong with her. I just got off the phone with dad. Mom's moved on. They found out she was bleeding internally, but they were too late to stop it. Said she must have fallen or something and just ignored the pain. I knew it wasn't true though. I knew it was Miles, it had to be. I heard him laughing at me just after I hung up on dad. In real life, not a dream. I went to the bathroom. I washed my face in the sink, but the water wasn't going down. Shredded toilet paper was clogging the drain. I looked up into the mirror and there was a dark figure behind me. I turned quickly, and it was gone. I couldn't see it in the mirror anymore either. I turned around. He whispered again, "I'm so glad you remembered. That means you remember my promise." He laughed, I was crying. I knew he was behind it all. I'm too torn up to even continue this post. I'm sorry, I'll finish this tomorrow when things have calmed down a little. I need to be alone. After that we didn't hear from him. I'm not sure how long I waited to get more info, I forget really. I've been doing a lot of that lately, so I'm sorry. Hell, I don't even remember the real names for the characters. My buddy Miles just told me to use ours as a joke. So this is the story. I wish I could rework the ending a bit to make a little more dramatic or something, but I'm not the writing type. I hope you all enjoy the story. I forget if I mentioned it, but this happened in real time, the dates are real, the story was the actual posts, edited over time. I didn't save any of the comments, most of them were "This is lies" and "Fake" etc. I hope this was entertaining for you at least. Category:Diary/Journal Category:Dreams/Sleep